Midnight Musings
by la anjita
Summary: Set after the Bounto arc. Rukia muses over her sleeping roommate. RukiaxIchigo
1. Midnight Musings

I don't own Bleach…which sucks 'cause it's awesome. The show, I mean! Not the cleaner. I am not a solvent abuser.

Anyhoo, enjoy.

---------------------------------------

**Midnight Musings.**

**A one-shot by La Anjita.**

---------------------------------------

Rukia shifted again in the small space that Ichigo's cupboard offered; he had grudgingly agreed to allow her living space in his wardrobe once more at Uruhara's insistence…he could be very persistent. In any case, she wasn't complaining; the duvet that served as her mattress was soft and comfortable and her quilt was thick and warm. The confined space gave a sense of privacy and, every now and again, she had the privilege of catching a glimpse of the seventeen year-old's naked chest as he finished dressing for the day.

The Kidou proficient Shinigami sighed agitatedly and turned over once more; it was a humid night and everything cloth-related was sticking relentlessly to her gigai…they were so troubling sometimes. With a grumble she pulled the cupboard door open and smiled as the breeze from Ichigo's open window washed over her and filled the tight space of the cupboard. He always slept with the curtains open, Kurosaki Ichigo, and as such Rukia could see the pale moon nestled clearly in the dark midnight sky. Slightly cooler, Rukia lay back down, letting the fresh night air that reached her ruffle her hair.

There was, however, one downside to having the cupboard door open like this: the snoring. It was a terrible noise, reminiscent of a foghorn, and was obviously a snore that had never had to have been tamed. The odd thing was that the noise wasn't coming from Ichigo's direction.

Frowning, Rukia sat up and glanced over towards the other Shinigami before letting her eyes rake across the room. They landed on Ichigo's chest of drawers. Ah, she thought, catching sight of one stuffed lion's leg peeking out of an open drawer, so Kon was the snorer, then. Rukia smiled in satisfaction at figuring it out and lay back down, before realizing that knowing who was snoring didn't stop it. She groaned aloud and huffed.

And then she realized something else…

Ichigo wasn't making any noise at all.

Panicked, Rukia shot back up in her makeshift bed and stared intently over at the sleeping teen. She held her breath, biting her lip. What if he'd been attacked and she hadn't noticed? What if his injuries from the fight with that Hollow the day before were worse than he made out? What if…?

Rukia forced herself to be calm; panicking wasn't going to help. And then she heard it. The soft, almost silent, sound of someone breathing in and out, someone sleeping. Rukia exhaled herself and then looked closer at Ichigo's sleeping form, seeing his chest rise and fall steadily with his slow breathing.

_Don't ever scare me like that again, Ichigo_, she thought and lay down again, closing her eyes…

Before they snapped open and she sat right back up, head whipping around to stare again at the other occupant of the room. She had been so annoyed about the snoring and then so panicked about his silence that Rukia hadn't realized the fact that Ichigo was sleeping without a shirt tonight, the quilts bunched around his waist. Her mouth dry, Rukia continued to stare, watching intently as his well-toned chest rose and fell with each soft breath that passed his lips.

Ye Gods, and to think that she'd revelled in those teensy glimpses of him she'd caught every now and again.

Rukia slipped silently out of her bed, small feet touching the carpet without a sound; Ichigo was a heavy sleeper and so didn't wake, as if he'd be able to hear her steps over Kon's snoring anyway.

Fascinated, but unable to tell why, Rukia crept quietly towards his bed. Five…six steps and she was close enough to him that she could see the cooling beads of sweat on his tanned skin. She could even smell him, the faint musky smell of maturing masculinity. She could see his strong features, the relaxed eyebrows and lips a sharp contrast with the broody teenage frown he normally donned during the day.

He really was a very attractive guy. Of course, many of the men she knew were; Ishida, Renji…but there was something different about Ichigo's looks. For one, if they were all so attractive, then why was she so…captivated…with only Ichigo's looks and not theirs? And his attitude…it wasn't as if he was very polite or even humble, at times he was an arrogant asshole but…there was something about the way he spoke and moved and _looked_ at people that appealed to Rukia more than any other man did. It was odd.

She looked at his face again. He looked younger in repose…unshielded.

Gently, she touched a hand to his hair…he didn't move. Rukia cocked her head and smiled slightly; his hair was soft. So many things about him were soft at this moment: his expression; the tiny parting between his lips; his relaxed jaw; the way his hands lay in slight curls against the mattress and his abdomen; his breathing. Rukia stroked her hands through his hair again, looking at his fine eyelashes folded against his cheeks. The absence of his piercing amber stare probably had something to do with how at ease he seemed right now.

Feeling slightly bolder Rukia brushed her fingers across his scalp, repeating the action slightly more firmly when he didn't react. Rukia felt so…at peace…doing this. Running her fingers through Ichigo's bright hair as she listened to his quiet breathing and watched him lick his lips. He looked so serene…it was such a strange look on his usually hard face, but not an unwelcome one. She'd seen his eyes soften a few times since she'd known him, and the effect that it had on his face, and on other people, was astounding. He was a kind person, caring so much about his friends, and _her_, that he'd risk his life without hesitation.

Rukia jumped as Ichigo's abdomen contracted slightly and his hand curled in response to her running a finger behind his ear. Grinning a little, she did it again, this time extending the touch down along his jaw, provoking a soft sigh from his slightly open mouth. She could see his tongue a moment, glistening behind his teeth, before he pressed his lips together and made a quiet noise in the back of his throat. She watched as his Adam's apple bobbed slightly. Inquisitive, she touched her finger to the lump on his throat and ran a tickling trail across it. She received a similar reaction from before.

It was interesting, in a strange way, to see him react like this. Rukia knew about sex, of course, and the effects it had on peoples' bodies. She also knew that Ichigo's hushed reactions were probably because of the way she was touching him, which was odd, because she wasn't touching him in any…well…_private_ places. Perhaps there was something sexual in the way she was caressing him? The soft murmurs he was giving her in return definitely were.

She still remembered how she felt after seeing the results of Kago's Doll's attack on the younger Shinigami's body…that strong and muscled form suspended helplessly with his clothes falling off of him (just imagine she'd seen him). It still made her shiver that he'd been put through that, and yet…she couldn't help the feeling that there was something distinctly erotic about that look. Maybe it was just female pride, revelling in the knowledge that he'd been dominated like that…who knew? The only sure thing was that, right now, Ichigo's jaw and exposed throat seemed to be remarkably erogenous areas.

Rukia moved her fingers south from his throat and instead caressed his collarbones and shoulders, rubbing small circles with the tips of her fingers.

She felt warmer than she had been earlier and, if the sweat beading anew on his chest was any indication, the open window wasn't doing anything to cool _him_ down, either. On a whim, Rukia pressed her hand gently to his heart, feeling the beat beneath her fingers. She replaced her hand with her ear and smiled as she heard the faint rhythm of his life passing through her ears. If she allowed herself she probably could have fallen asleep there, with her ear to his chest and one hand over his finely toned abdomen. Rukia smiled again, relaxed, as she felt one of his large hands close gently over hers…

Hang on.

Oh bugger.

Rukia slowly raised her head to look again at Ichigo's face. Slowly, his eyes opened, brown irises half-lidded and hazy with sleep. He let out a soft and amused sigh, smiling with all the gentleness that his sleeping face had contained. He opened his mouth.

'You know,' he said, voice low and sultry and still under the warm haze of sleep, but with that ever-present smirk, 'you could have just asked for a hug.'

Rukia stared at him a moment before letting out a soft squeal and dashing back towards her cupboard, pulling the door hurriedly shut. She buried her burning face in the pillow, cheeks only reddening further at the sound of the soft laughter from the other side.

------------------------------------

Thankies! This is my first Bleach fic.

….SLIGHT PLOT SPOLIER HERE….

For those of you who haven't seen the whole Bounto bit in the series, Kago's a big black guy with a spider-like woman made of metal as his familiar. I'm referring with Ichigo's one on one fight with him, where the doll had Ichigo suspended in that metal web. Oh, and I know Rukia didn't see him like that but, for the sake of artistic licence, pretend she did.

Oh, and what was Kago's doll's name? I've forgotten.

….END SPOILER…

Anyway, see ya!

--La Anjita


	2. Morning Musings

You asked for it, I wrote it. It's not very good, and the end is cheesy, but it's done. Read it and weep, for whichever reason you like.

I don't own the characters or any other recognisable feature from Bleach; I've just stolen the characters and am making them dance the little Anjita dance of fanfic romance.

-------------------------------------------

**Morning Musings.**

**By La Anjita**

-------------------------------------------

Ichigo kept his eyes on his cupboard door a few moments longer, chuckling, before closing them and leaning back into his pillow, still smiling. He hadn't laughed like that in a good week or two, what with the whole issue with the Bounto and the resulting battles. Heh, he wasn't even aware that Kuchiki Rukia could actually _make_ a sound like that. Or, indeed, feel any inclination to touch him as she had been doing.

Ichigo sighed, reaching up to scratch his neck where Rukia's small fingers had travelled. He was really quite sensitive, especially around his neck. His father had always told him that Ichigo inherited this particular sensitivity from his mother. She had been, he'd been told, a woman with a remarkably fine-tuned sense of touch. It had made her very ticklish, as it did to Ichigo. His younger sisters had always enjoyed exploiting this fact and reducing their elder brother to a twitching, giggling pile on the floor. That is to say, they enjoyed it until he grew up some and became "mean", in Yuzu's words. It was only his family, though, that knew of Ichigo's little weakness…well, and Rukia, after tonight. Ichigo grinned slightly to himself; he had slept well and had been woken in quite a…pleasant…manner. As a result he was feeling rather relaxed. And so he should be, he mused as the warm haze of sleep faded; it wasn't _him_ who ended up embarrassed as a result of his inherent sensitivity. Indeed, he was rather interested in seeing Rukia's…disposition…in the morning, considering that she'd been caught fondling her roommate in the dead of night.

He blushed at his own use of phrasing; she hadn't been '_fondling_' him, exactly. It had been nice, though, the feel of cool fingers on his skin, feather light. Ichigo smiled again and opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. It was Saturday tomorrow, or today to be technical, and thus there was no pressing need to be up early. He didn't have anything planned either, his main intent was to stay in his room and finish his homework; he had most of it done already. Sighing, Ichigo closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Rukia woke later, unaware that she'd fallen asleep in the first place. Last night had been so _embarrassing_! She didn't know what had come over her. Honestly! Groping Kurosaki Ichigo! What had she been _thinking_? There was a part of her, however, that thought the humiliation was worth the experience. He wouldn't tell anyone after all, if she knew him, and she'd gotten to touch him so intimately. Ooh, but how could she possibly face him? There was no school today and thus no talkative group of girls to hide within.

Rukia gave herself mental slap. What are you talking about, Kuchiki Rukia? You're a Shinigami, a damn good one too, and you're worried about a little high school girl embarrassment? Really!

Steeling herself, Rukia pulled the cupboard door open a sliver, peeking hesitantly through the crack.

The room was empty.

Frowning, and slightly nervous that Ichigo may be pulling some prank; Rukia pulled the door open fully and slid out of the small space. She stood in the middle of the room. His bed was made and the pyjama bottoms he'd been wearing last night were sitting in the washbin. She blushed as she saw them, reminded of her actions last night.

_He won't let me live it down. He won't tell anyone but he'll never leave it be._

Rukia sighed at the thought, resigned to the fate of being constantly humiliated. She cocked her head at a clattering sound from below her. She reached out with her senses and recognised the orange-haired Shinigami's reiatsu immediately. There was no trace of any of the other Kurosakis in the house. She stood still a moment, letting the feel of Ichigo's reiatsu wash over her; it was such an amazingly huge force, with immense strength swirling fiercely within it. And yet, it didn't hurt her senses a bit; it was warm, as if it recognised her. It showed his tender nature, so often masked by bravado and false severity.

'Hey Rukia! You gonna stand there cuddling my reiatsu _all_ day?' His mocking voice jolted her out of her musings. She blushed again and growled, stomping downstairs towards where Ichigo's voice had come from. He was in the kitchen, stirring a pan of something. Rukia sniffed.

'Ramen?'

'Mmmhmm. You hungry?' He looked over his shoulder at her. Rukia knew exactly what he was going to say next. She headed him off.

'For _ramen_, yes thank you,' she said, emphasising her hunger for noodles – only – with a pointed look. He just smirked and turned back to the bubbling noodles. Rukia scowled and slumped into a chair…which she had to climb out of two seconds later when Ichigo asked her to fetch some bowls. When she next sat down, it was to a steaming bowl of noodles. Ichigo waved his chopsticks at her.

'Eat up.'

She nodded grumpily and picked up her own chopsticks.

'Thank you for the food,' she said, and dug in.

Silence reigned for a time as the two set about slurping up their noodles.

Rukia paused, looking up at Ichigo. 'Since when do you cook? I didn't know you could.'

Ichigo cocked his head and swallowed his mouthful. 'What made you think I couldn't?'

Rukia shrugged. 'You just don't seem like the culinary type is all.' She caught his smirk and knew it was the wrong thing to say. He shrugged back at her, a mock nonchalant look on his face.

'Well, you don't seem like the touchy-feely type but…' He trailed off, knowing Rukia made the connection. Said gigai-confined Shinigami blushed and scowled again.

'Shut up.'

'Your comebacks suck.'

'I _said_ shut up!'

Ichigo laughed softly and went back to his breakfast, laughing eyes still on her. Rukia resolutely ignored him.

It wasn't long before the two bowls were empty. Ichigo had put them in the sink and headed back upstairs to his room, Rukia trailing behind him.

'Trying to catch me asleep again?'

Rukia fumed silently. Upon entering the other warrior's room, she immediately headed for 'her' cupboard, snatching up a book and leaning against the pillows, focusing all her attention on the words. But it wasn't working. She just couldn't think when she knew the other was there in that stupid, and very likely thoroughly thought out, button-up shirt with the top few buttons undone, silently mocking her as he leaned over his homework.

She groaned softly in frustration and pressed the book to her face.

'Distracted?' She looked up. He was smirking again. This time she actually growled, slamming the book closed. She met his amused gaze.

'Fine! Look, I'm sorry, okay? I disrespected your personal space and privacy and…and touched you without permission. I'm sorry. There! Will you leave me _alone_ now?'

His eyes were confused.

'Sorry?'

And now she was confused as well.

'Yes, I'm sorry for all the reasons I mentioned just now and can't be bothered to repeat. There. Now just…shut up!'

He was still looking confused.

'Why're you sorry?'

Rukia sighed in growing anger; the fates hated her.

'Because I disrespected -'

'Do you see me complaining?'

That made her stop.

'What?'

'Do you see me complaining?' He repeated.

Wha -? Well no, but -?'

'There you are, then.' He went back to his homework. Maths, Rukia mused absently as her brain shut down out of sheer confusion.

'But…you _didn't_ mind?'

He didn't look up. 'I just said that, didn't I?'

She went silent. Ichigo seemed to sense her confusion and turned to face her fully.

'You alright?'

'But…you're so _shy_ around women.'

'Huh?'

Rukia seemed to shake herself out of her thoughts.

'If you didn't mind my…touching…you, then why have you been teasing me all morning?' She glared at him and he raised a disbelieving eyebrow. Then he grinned.

'Because it's too funny to watch you get all steamed up.'

Rukia could practically feel her jaw hitting the floor.

'So…you _really_ didn't mind?' Ichigo was looking at her as if afraid for her sanity.

'Rukia, _what_ -?'

She gathered her thoughts and shot them out in one burst before they had a chance to wander off again.

'How come you didn't mind what I did last night when you're so jumpy around women?'

Understanding seemed to click in Ichigo's head as he made a silent 'oh' with his mouth. Then he shrugged.

''Snot so bad around you.'

Rukia's feminine pride reared its head.

'_What _do you mean by that?'

'Eh?'

'That I'm not _feminine_ enough?'

'What?'

'You go all red around pretty girls but with me it's okay?'

'Huh?'

The two stared, Rukia in anger and Ichigo in outright confusion. (Heh, clueless boys...no offence to boys, of course.)

'Rukia, I don't…wait…are you calling yourself ugly?'

Rukia roared inwardly in frustration.

''Cause you're not, you know.'

'So what did you mean by what you said earlier?'

'What did I say earlier?'

'Argh! Gods, Kurosaki! What's _wrong_ with you?'

'_Me_? What's up with _you_? You're spouting rubbish! 'I'm ugly. I'm not ugly. I draw pandas badly.'' Ichigo paused, then looked suspicious. 'Wait a minute. You're doing one of those stupid girl things, aren't you? When you don't say what you mean and act all clever when I can't figure it out. That's what you're doing, right?'

'I _am_ saying what I mean!'

'Then what _are_ you saying?'

'Why are you so comfortable with me practically _groping_ you last night when you get all embarrassed whenever a scantily clad woman swaggers past?'

Ichigo opened his mouth, but blushed and closed it. His voice was soft and, really, quite sad when next he spoke.

'You haven't figured it out?'

'What?'

Ichigo put his pen down on his desk and stood, walking across the room towards the other reaper of souls. He kneeled down and Rukia had just enough time to gasp in a breath before his lips covered hers. Ichigo deepened the contact, kissing her clumsily for a moment before gathering his bearings. Then he pulled away, slightly short of breath.

Rukia was finding it difficult to breathe altogether. She stared up at him, belated blush blooming (heh, lots of 'b's) on her pale cheeks as he took her chin gently in his large hand.

'I'm too used to thinking about you to be embarrassed,' he said softly.

--------------------------------------------

Thankies for reading and please review.

--La Anjita


End file.
